Dominique Baldwin
Dominique Baldwin is one of the supporting characters and one of the main antagonists from the indie metroidvania Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night. Dominique initially acts as the exorcist sent by the church in order to help Miriam in her journey to defeat Gebel and stopping the demon invasion by selling demonic crystals. However, as the time went by, it was revealed that Dominique herself is the hidden main antagonist of the game and she has an agenda of her own. She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi, who is best known for voicing characters like Mami Tomoe in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Minami Shimada in Baka to Test, Purple Thorn in Accel World and Navi in The Legend of Zelda. Biography ??? Appearance Dominique appears as a beautiful and frail woman with a long blonde hair and wearing a glasses. She wears a nun like dress which makes sense as she is from the church. After revealing her true nature, her appearance began to change slightly as she fuses with the demonic crystal as her left eye is covered with a patch of red crystal and so does some of her outfits. Revealing her true evil nature as the person who manipulate the heroes behind the scenes in order to further her plans. Personality Dominique initially appeared as a kindhearted young woman that helps the main hero, Miriam, accomplish her journey by selling her demonic shards so that Miriam could suppress the demonic energy during her quest and at one point, she does have several humanizing moments such as befriending an innocent 12 year old girl named Ann. However, this was all an act that was put by Dominique herself. In reality, Dominique is a woman who is obsessed with power and will do anything to achieve it, no matter what it takes, to the point that she would kill anyone who gets in her way. Her personality could be attributed to the loss of her parents due to the demonic invasion to the point she renounces her faith with the god that she worships. Dominique develops a rather Social Darwinistic philosophy, as she considers the people who died in her plans and ambitions to be weaklings. Powers And Abilities ??? Gallery Dominique beta.png Corrupted Domique.png Trivia *Since Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night is a spiritual successor to Castlevania series, many major characters in the game share traits with certain characters from Castlevania franchise. In Dominique's case, she is likely based upon Barlowe from Order of Ecclesia for being formerly a helpful ally who turns out to be an enemy. **She also shows similarities to Mathias Cronqvist (who is the former human identity of Dracula himself) from Lament of Innocence. Both of them were once religious people until they began to believe that God was too flawed and ignorant and turned against Him. They also pretend to be kind and manipulate the main heroes into their nefarious plans, until they revealed their true nature. *Dominique bears a resemblance with Adrian Andrews from Ace Attorney. Especially in Justice For All as both Dominique and Adrian Andrews themselves are depicted as a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and glasses. *Her name, Dominique, is rather ironic, as it was the feminine version of the name "Dominic", which came from a Latin word, "Dominicus", which means "Belonging To The Lord" since Dominique ceased her belief in the god she used to worship after her parents died, and tries her best to spite Him by gaining ultimate power. External links *Dominique Baldwin at the Bloodstained Wiki Category:Spoilers Category:Articles under construction Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Satanism Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Summoners Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Nihilists Category:Damned Souls Category:Imprisoned Category:Femme Fatale